The Doomed Awakening
by The voodoo child
Summary: Zim left Earth and it's been four years since then. Suddenly,an Invader comes and so Zim needs to return back to Earth. There is a secret between these two invaders that Dib needs to know. An unlikely alliance will be formed.
1. The Invader of Discontent

**Disclaimer of doom: Ok yeah, I don't own Invader Zim, yada,yada..but I do own Rox and Mir..in a way..I guess..  
**  
Middle of space...Monday

"Set coordinates: Zero,one seven four two,flamingos,tacos.." the ship was slowly cruising through space. Stars of diferent colors and sizes spread throughout the solar system. Rox looked at her computer screen. It was green, blinking, and was blank. She stared at it and growled.

"Mir!!", she yelled,"Did you even LISTEN to me?!"

Mir was listening to a song called "Psycho Therapy" on his music player."What is it master?" he said sarcastically.

"I need you to type the coordinates on the computer mainframe! A task such as that is so easy, a stupid earth monkey can do it!". When Rox needed to be menacing, she could.

Mir sigh, " If it's that easy, why don't you do it then?"

Rox growled, "'Let's see. Hmmm... gee.. Maybe it's because....I'M STEERING THE SHIP YOU WORTHLESS ROBOT!"

Mir of all the SIR units, he had the serve one of the most tempermental, anoying, demanding-"MIR!".Her screech of anger interupted his thoughts.

He typed in the coordinates. Mir muttered something under his breath.

It showed latitudes, degrees, and showed pictures of planets and their weather, "Bought to you by Irken weather forcast: when conquering the world, make sure it's a sunny day!" Mir typed in a ship number and their latest destinations.

Rox examined the route and smiled. The ship was large, enough to hold an Irken army. It was empty, and had enough junk food to feed a whole city for a week. Rox felt almost sorry she crushed a whole birgade in one single takeover. They were her bretheren. But she she felt almost sorry so she got it over with. Almost..

It's been a while since she escaped from the dreaded Foodcourtia. Once, she was swallowed by a green blob monster and made it puke her out. There were two ways out of a blob monster: make it puke, or when it goes to the bathroom- Rox interupted the thought.

She set the ship from cruise to hyper speed. The ship was slow, then it accelerated and started picking up speed. The ship was now going faster than the speed of light. The velocity made everything narrow and stretched out. Even the stars seemed to look stretchy. "Mir, brace yourself!" Rox yelled. Mir put on his seatbelt. They reached the solar system. Earth's solar system. The hull was heating up, almost on fire, due that it was very close to the sun. Rox started to turn to ship away from the blinding sun. A gray metal liquid fell on her face. The ship was melting!

"Hold on Mir! I'm about to plunge!"

"Hell yes!" Mir yelled.

The ship turned and spiraled downward. Mir started spinning around and yelling, as if he was in a rollercoaster ride. A blur planet appeared, a foggy mist surrounded it. To Rox, the view wasn't impressive. She saw planets biggger than Earth's pathetic sun. Soon, the hull was blazing with fire from all the pressure. The ship rumbled as it passed through Earth's atmosphere. Rox's PAK leg stretched out. It pressed random buttons. Suddenly, every alarm started ringing, each electronic voice sent out a warning:

"Brace for impact!"

"Engine 3456321 has minor damage!"

"Prepare for painful firey death!"

"Not on my watch." Rox muttered. The ship broke through the sky like a firey comet. The ship quickly entered Earth, first a planet. The space craft spiraled and crash landed in a pile of land. The whole city rumbled and smoke covered a whole neighborhood. Rox coughed and frantically looked around. She started hyperventilating when she saw her broken coffee machine under pounds of metal. Rox loves coffee pereferably black coffee with sugar. No cream. Rox thought that cream taints the taste of coffee. Rox sligthly wept and held her precuious coffee machine. "Why you? Why couldn't it be Mir?"

Mir growled, "Hey!"

Rox regained her usual athorative voice. "Mir, damage report!"

Mir scanned through the area. "Not good." he muttered. Rox dug through the molten metal and debris to find a a device that looks like a screw. She planted it on the ground. From under the earth, metallic tentacles began to arise, breaking through the hard clay and rocks. A metallic box began to form, it took a shape of a trailer complete with gaudy lawn accessories.

Rox smiled evilly, "Now, to find Zim."

===================================================  
Monday, 4:00 AM, Dib's house.

Dib heard a loud fiery explosion. He didn't know exactly what it was. "No...It couldn't be.." he said. "It couldn't be Zim." He left the planet four years ago. He saw Zim's ship take off into space. For four years, Dib has been enjoying Zim's absence .There was no need for alien hunting, no need for cameras and Dib's were sealed away in his closet. Dib has grown up in the last few years, even a little taller and now is in Midle Skool. Yes, life has been tolearable, even fine...Until now..

He looked through his telescope. There was nothing. Empty streets..a guy walking his dog which is the size of a small bear.. street lamps. Dib sighed. Maybe he was paranoid. Maybe he has been suffering some post dramatic alien hunting syndrome... looked out through his telescope gain..Some lady walking...A pink and black trailer in which he never saw before..Wait! A trailer!?  
"Zim!" Dib yelled,"Yes finally! I have proof! Prof!! Zim is here after all and I'll have proof..yess...proof..." Dib's eye twitched and laughed madly.

"Be quiet!" yelled a faint voice in the other room. It was Gaz, Dib's sister.

"No! You be quiet, Gaz!"

Dib realized what he just said and calmly locked the door. There was stomping noises. Gaz clawed her way through Dibs room. Her usually squinted eyes were widened with anger. She held a metal baseball bat in her right hand. Dib backed away slowly.  
"Gaz... What are you doing...Put that baseball bat down... No! Stay away!!! Yagggghh!!!"


	2. Muffins and Steaks

**No one cares what the writer says:**** Yeah, this is my first fan fiction so please, no flaming. I don't own invader zim blah blah yeah yeah yeah yeah..just sit back, get yourself a brain freezy (a cherry one) and get ready because the randomness will begin. Please review. Reviews would make the world explode and I would like to see that.**

Meanwhile, somewhere in space..

Gir was pressing random buttons on the computer and was singing along to the beeps."Beep beep boop beep beep boop."

"Gir! Stop your hideous beeping!"

Everyday Gir has to do something that is considered to be extremly was tiersome after the first day or so. But to be annoying _everyday_ for four _years_?! It was enough for Zim to jump out of his battered and bruised ship. It was enough to pull his attaneas right out of his head. Gir will not stop whining, or explode into random dancing. It wouldn't matter now. Zim would soon reach Earth's solar system. And he would rule supreme once again. "After Zim gets rid of the evil Rox." It was a battle Zim has been ready for. He would wait, however to heal. Zim's arm was in a sling and his left eye is swollen."Finally,I shall reach Earth, Gir, and the evil Rox as well. She won't get away this time. Zim shall spread doom like a filthy human spreading filthy butter on filthy toast for his filthy breakfast."

Gir clapped his hands gleefully, "Yay! Destruction for all!"

"Yes, Gir, destruction for all."

Dib's house, Monday, 8:00 AM

Dib got his backpack ready for school, and has his alien hunting kit ready. It was a dark and cloudy morning,a metaphor for a doomed day. As he went downstairs, Gaz was at the table, concentrating on her game. In her game there were explosions, and a voice announced "Level 250." Dib checked the cereral box.

"Gaz, did you empty the pork rind cereal box again?"

No response.

Gaz stood up and slings her backpack on her shoulder.

The both of them started walking to midle skool. As they reached the corner, Dib saw the trailer that moved in last night. Ceramic penguins seemed to follow his every move. A girl came out. She wore a black jacket, a black skirt and her green hair was in a ponytail. She carried a blue cat on her backpack. Her eyes were heavy with eyeliner. She reminded Dib of someone, he couldn't point out exactly who.

"Gaz," said Dib, "She could be an invader, another alien! Look! See? Look! Look, you see? Look! Look!" With every word, Dib nudged his sister's shoulder.

" Dib, if you _make_ me perish under the hands of the Great Hog Of Destruction, you'll wind up waking up somewhere in _Canada_." Her voice was slow and full of fiery evil. It didn't seem like a harmful threat, but Dib immediately shut up. The girl stepped out of her trailer and started walking. Her green backpack had something squirming inside. "Mir!" the girl hissed, "Stop that!"

"An evil alien monster!" yelled Dib. Gaz sighed, "I thought you're over that 'evil alien hunting phase thing.' "

"It was never a phase! She's an alien, and she's with Zim!"

The name echoed in Rox's brain, and shattered her mind_."He's here! Now I have to follow that big headed human to this mindless institution they call midle skool, the place little humans hate going to." _she thought. Now she has her plans all figured out now.

Midle skool, Monday, 8:30 AM

_"Crud...Just....Crud!!" _Dib thought in disbelief. Finally, he would be in Midle Skool, and escape the dreaded Ms. Bitters. Unfortunately, he has her for 1st period. What makes things absoultely worse, however, is that Ms. Bitter's third cousin twice removed, Ms. Vendetta, is also a teacher. The first year in seventh grade and already it absolutely sucks. It was history class, Ms. Bitters is already beginning her brain numbing lessons. There was a knock on the door. The oh so lovely teacher slithered to open the door. Dib leaned from his desk to see the realize it was the same girl he saw this morning. Her piercing green eyes made everyone slightly cowered. Dib remained uneffected. The girl cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Rox, and I'm from....uh..." She looked around, "I'm from" she muttered, "Canada!"

The teacher raised her eyebrow, "Well, have a seat, and I don't want to hear anoher word for the remainder of the skool year, or I'll give you painful shock collar." Rox looked at the collar "Aren't those for pets?"she asked. Ms Bitters raised an eyebrow."What's your point?"

Rox merely shrugged and sat down.

"Now, for today's history lesson, It will-" Another knock on the door. Ms. Bitter's answered it again. A green-skinned boy with black hair entered the room. His disguise was unconvicing, but it fooled a lot of people. Dib stood up and pointed. His mouth was seriously gaping. "_ZIM!" _Dib's eyes narrowed with hatred. Zim narrowed his eyes as well. "Dib!"

"Zim!"

"Dib!"

"Zim!"  
Dib!"

"Zim!"

"Dib!"

"Zim!"

"Dib!"

Rox growled. Why did this fish-monkey-evovled human get the attention? She was Zim' mortal enemy, for Irk's sakes! She stood up and yelled "Zim!" Zim gasped and ignored Dib."Rox!"

"Zim!"

"Rox!

"Zim!"

"Rox!"

"Zim!"

"Rox!"

"Zim!"

"Rox!"

"Mir!" yelled Mir. Everyone stared at Mir. The purple cat blinked."What? I felt left out." Ms Bitters snarled, "All of YOU _shut_ your faces! And SIT DOWN!"

Rox had no choice but to listen to this horrible homely looking teacher. Three enemies in the same small, broken down classroom. A looming poster simply said "Obey Your Teacher."

Lunch, 12:00 PM

"Stupid....Earth monkey....Dib....and stupid...Rox...with...her...stupidness!" Zim said each word everytime he took a bite of was careful to eat waffles just in case a random robotic squid came and attacked him. Rox sat on the other side of the room. Today in the cafeteria was Muffin and Stake day. Dib obsereved these two aliens. The time will come to reveal them. But now? Patience.

Rox took a piece of stake and smirked to herself. Later she walked over to Zim. "Hey, Zimmy, I just wanted to let you know this stake really is...DELICIOUS!" as she said the last word, she threw a stake on Zim's head. His skin bubbled and he shrieked in pain. "THE PAIN OF IT ALL! CURSE YOU ROX! CURSE YOUUUU..." Rox laughed and pointed at Zim's utter pain. Zim fell on the floor. He spotted a bran muffin. He managed to grab the muffin and throw it straight at Rox's face. Rox screamed and yelled in pain. Her weakness. That's when the pandemonium broke.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A child yelled. Muffins and stakes flew into the air. Rox shield herself with a tray. As she turned to face Zim, he was gone. The whole cafeteria turned into absolute chaos. Dib jumped from his seat and started going after Zim and Rox. Gaz stood where she was, concentrating on her video game. As muffins and steaks flew, she merely tilted her head to the side, still playing her gameslave.

Zim ran. Somehow, he had to get out of midle skool, away from Rox, the evil Irken. If he were to complete this mission, he would need to destroy interupted the thought. He was defensless, there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, he was attcked. Zim turned, "YOU!" Rox slammed Zim's face on the ground. His disguise fell off. "NOOOO!! I'M ALL EXPOSED!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Rox once again laughed evilly. Zim pulled out her backpack,revealing her true alien form. She looked like Zim, with the same eyes, only she has a shade darker skin than him, so it's dark green. She has curled atannaes, heavy eyelashes and her invader suit has black and pink stripes. Her gloves had spikes at the end of them, and her boots have spikes as well. She has a thin scar going from her left eye. There was a white flash. They all turn to see Dib with a camera in his hands.

"Haha, victory for me, Zim!" Rox rose ten feet in the air with PAK and loomed over backed away slowly. "Well, I'll just get these picture devloped, send them to agent Darkbooty and- " All thwo invaders went after Dib, even Mir, who is still in his blue cat costume. They all started fighting.

"Ow that was my eye!"

"My spine!!"

"My squideleesplooch!"

Zim stopped."HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Zim and Rox put on their disguises. "Okay," said Rox, "Now we fight." All three of them jumped in like a mosh pit,with the pulling of hair, stepping on spines, and clawing of hands.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Said two voices in unison. The three turned to see Ms. Bitters and Ms. Vendetta.

" Uh..welll....you see..we..uhhh...ummm.." The three all had a bad feeling about this, a very horrible feeling.

"You caused the worst foodfight in history and now you're fighting in school property."said Ms Bitters.

"Now," spoke Ms. Vendetta,"All three of you will have..." Finally, the two teachers spoke one horrible word. It was a sentence no man wanted to hear. The iron maiden, the electric chair, the table that stretches your limbs, anything but that _horrible_ sentence!

"_DETENTION!"_


End file.
